He's MINE!
by HinaRukiMione
Summary: "Ne,Ichigo...would you...ever marry me."I almost missed what she said over the roar of the rain. I didn't even hesitate as I said. "Of course I would." She smiled and shook her head."You...don't have to lie to me just because I'm dying." RukiIchiOrih
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pelting down drilling into our skin like bullets,the wind whipping our drenched clothes around,the rain drops mixing with our tears and her blood. "Rukia! Why...?Why...didn't you wait for me?" I asked her as I looked down at her pale face.

She smiled with bloodied teeth and replied weakly. "S-shut up strawberry...did you want Orihime to die? If I would have waited for you she would be...dead right now."

'Orihime? Dead? Orihime? Orihime...? ORIHIME! She can heal Rukia!' I thought frantically as I looked around on the dark foggy roof holding Rukia tightly in my arms. "ORIHIME!" I shouted she did not answer. "ORIHIME!ORIHIME!ORIHIME!ORIHIME PLEASE COME HEAL RUKIA!PLEASE HEAL HER!DON'T LET HER DIE!DON"T LET HER DIE!Please...please heal her...don't let her...die...don't let her die...not like my mother...please...please...please."

I felt a pair of cold wet lips on mine. I looked down to see Rukia kissing me with all the power she could muster. That's when I truly broke inside. I closed my eyes and kissed her back with just as much intensity.

When we parted I could feel her hot puffs of breaths on my face and her soft voice soothing my broken heart. "Don't cry...Ichigo." I opened my eyes looking at her confused. 'What does she mean? I am not crying...am I?' I thought as I looked down at her.

"Aa, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm such a stupid strawberry Ne?" I said smiling sadly at her as my tears fell on her already wet face. I stroked my hand through her short,soaked, raven black hair as she smiled again.

"Aa, your my stupid strawberry." she said as tears fell out of her own eyes.

I brought her body up to my chest and we held each other me tightly her loosely we cried in agony. "I-I don't want t-to die Ichigo!There were so many things I wanted to do,so many things I wanted to say,so many things I wanted to tell you about,so many things I wanted to do with you,to do for you!So many things I won't be able to do with you now!I just don't want to die not now! K-Kami not now!Kami not now!" She cried and screamed as she beat on my weakly chest.

I put my forehead on hers as I put more pressure on the huge gash in her stomach. "No Rukia don't say that!You will be able to do all the things you wanted to do,be able to talk to me all day if you liked,show me things I haven't seen before,experience things we haven't yet. You will be able to all of that and even more. You will get married,have beautiful babies,and die old and asleep in your warm bed. Not like this Rukia. Not like this."

She stopped hitting me and looked up into my eyes. Her lips were turning blue and her violet eyes were losing it's twinkle.

"You know I love you,...Ichigo? I love you because you are...different. Not like any other person I know. Even when you know it's inevitable you reassure me that I am not going to die...even though you know and I know I am. You never give up hope when everyone else has. You always think there is always another way. I would have liked to have gotten married...to be proposed to by you. To be walked down the aisle with my Nii-san to be married to you in my beautiful white dress and you in a handsome black tuxedo. All our friends and your family there to see the most happiest moment in my life happen"As she talked I could hear screaming and footsteps coming in our direction.

'Help is coming!'

I thought as I tried even more to stop her blood from slipping from the wound and to the puddles of water on the roof.

She continued to speak as her heavy,bagged eyes started to close. "I...would have loved to have had children...with you. Lot's and lot's of them,a big happy family,one that I have never had. I would have been...a good mother. I would have loved my children to the fullest,never tell them they can't do anything or can't be what they want to be. I would never abandon them...never."

I watched horrified as she closed her eyes. "No!No!No!No!No!No!No!No!Rukia you got to open your eyes right now!" I shook her and I let out a thankful prayer to Kami and a relieved,shaky breath when she opened her eyes slowly.

"R-Rukia just keep your eyes open don't close them. Keep your eyes on me okay?Help is coming...just hold on."

She nodded her head weakly as she asked me in a whisper "Ne,Ichigo...would you...ever marry me."I almost missed what she said over the roar of the rain.

I didn't even hesitate as I said "Of course I would." She smiled and shook her head.

"You...don't have to lie to me just because I'm dying." I shook my head angry at what she just said.

"No you stupid midget! If you would let me finish." I said glaring at her. She chuckled at me as I continued "I...love you...Kuchuki Rukia and if I could I would switch places with you in a heart beat. When I first laid eyes on you I knew you were going to be special to me in some way,shape,or form."

She smiled and asked silently "How did you know." I smiled at her as I kissed her forehead,I could hear the footsteps getting closer and the shouts getting louder. It sounded like

Renji,Toshiro,Rangiku,Chad,Uryuu,Yorouichi,and Kisuke calling for me,Rukia,and the MIA Orihime.

'They are getting close. She's gonna make it.'I thought with new found hope and faith as I answered her question "I just knew." She coughed up blood and I looked at her worriedly.

"Just a little longer Rukia hold on,just a little longer." She nodded as she caught her ragged breath.

"I'm so happy." She said as she looked into the pouring sky with tears.

"Why?" I asked her. She looked back at me with a smile as she answered "Kursosaki Ichigo told me he LOVED me. Haha ain't life such a bitch,I have to die when the man I love finally tells me he loves me and that he will marry me and allow me to bear his children."

I put even more pressure on her wound to stop the continuous bleeding. 'She's not going to make it at this rate. What the hell is taking them so long!Where the fuck is Orihime!' I thought as Rukia's eyes once again started to slowly close.

'I gotta keep her awake,I gotta keep her eyes open!' I thought as I began talking "We...we could get married right now Rukia." Her eyes immediately became more alert than they were at first.

"R-Right now?" She asked.

I nodded smiling with tears in my eyes. "Yeah right now. I was saving this ring to give to you when I was finally going to tell you my feelings." I took a white gold band with a 26 carat dark blue diamond on it. As I put the ring on her finger I stated my vows. "I,Kurosaki Ichigo, take you,Kuchuki Rukia, to be my wife, according to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness."

She smiled at the ring and spoke the same vows "I,Kuchuki Rukia, take you,Kurosaki Ichigo, to be my husband, according to God's holy decree: to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do we part: and to that I pledge you my faithfulness."

She yanked a necklace with a violet diamond tear drop around her neck off and clamped it around my neck. I smiled as I said the last part "Now you may kiss the bride." I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine.

It was a kiss like no other. We were conveying our feelings that could not be put in words through our kiss. Agony,pain,love,and despair there was not enough time in the world for me to just tell her how I felt for her,not enough kisses,not enough words.

When we parted I just stared into her eyes desperately as she tried her best to keep the fluttered open. My tears started to stream down my face again. I put my forehead on hers and closed my eyes tight as I prayed to kami. "Please,please don't take your angle away from me kami. She's my rock to this world,I need her to breathe,to see,to hear,and to eat. Without her I will feel like I did before,like everyday was the same and if I died I wouldn't care. Please don't take her away."

I felt her cold,wet,weak,hand touch my cheek and stroke it. "Don't cry my husband. Let me leave this world seeing you smiling and happy. Let me leave this world with the memories of our wedding. Let me leave this world...saying I love you as my last words." She whispered as her eyes almost closed.

"Please,please,please don't go!Don't leave me."

She smiled. "Don't worry Ichigo..._.I can hear them...I can hear...the angels...sing and say...your in god's hands...everything will be...__**okay**__." _She sung as her hand fell slowly from my face and fell to the flooded roof top lifeless.

"R-Rukia...?" She didn't move. Didn't even bat an eyelash. She just laid there with that same smile on her pale face. 'She's dead...' I thought but it's like my mind couldn't understand it.

I started to shake her "Rukia,Rukia come on get up. The others are coming,they wouldn't like to see you like this so open your eyes. Quit playing around. Rukia,Rukia,Rukia,RUKIA!"

"Kurosaki-san!" I looked up with red bloodshot eyes to see Orihime standing there in a drenched ripped skirt and a purple T-shirt stained with blood.

"Orihime!Where were you? Never mind that heal Rukia!Heal her now!" She looked down at Rukia's lifeless body and shook her head. "She's...gone Kurosaki-san. I can heal her body but other than that she's...dead." Orihime bent down and started to heal as everyone made it. She explained to them that Rukia was in fact dead.

'Dead?No she can't be...she was just here...she was just talking to me.' I lifted my head up to the sky and screamed "!"

"_**Ichigo!"**_

"**Ichigo!"**

"_**Ichigo!"**_

"_Ichigo!"_

"Ichigo!"

I awoke from my nightmare to face a frightened Orihime. I took in deep gulps of night air and wiped the cold sweat off of my forehead with the sheets of the bed. "Are you okay Ichigo?" I nodded my head.

"It was...that dream...wasn't it?" She asked as she scooted closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head down on my back.

"Aa,It's the same dream about 8 years ago. I...I just can't forget about it. No matter how hard I try it always comes back. Each and every night." I said as I leaned my back into her. She kissed my neck and laid her chin down on my shoulder.

"We never did find the person who did it. So maybe that's why you keep having the nightmare." She mumbled as she trailed her kisses from my shoulder up to my neck then to my cheek and to her final destination my lips.

I hesitated before I kissed her back. I broke it when I felt her hand run over the necklace on my neck. "What are you doing?"

She looked at me with a small smile. "Ichigo...you never moved on. Look you still have her necklace and her named which you tattooed over your heart with Jesus Christ cross and a prayer,which is very beautiful and thoughtful. But babe...you got to move on. I am your wife now. You can love me,let me heal you."

I looked at the small diamond ring on her finger and then back into her face. "Orihime..." Was all I could say. She just pushed me down on my back gently and straddled my waist.

"You don't have to answer right now. Just lay down and let me love you."

She took off her nightgown and my boxers as we made love. "L-let m-me love y-you ICHIGOOO!" She screamed as she climaxed me right after her.

She lay herself on top of my chest as she stoked my hair. My heavy lids started to fall. As my tired lids closed I could hear Orihime say "Sleep,It will be alright let me love you." The last thing I heard before I gave into sleep was a voice that soothed my heart. _"Sleep peacefully...my strawberry." _

'Rukia?' I thought as I was gone to the world.

**Xxx**

**Orihime's Pov**

I stroked Ichigo's hair as he slept peacefully for the first time in 8 years. I smirked evilly. "You see...Rukia he doesn't need you he got me. ME!" I felt a cold harsh wind blow through the open window and knock papers down and a picture.

I got up making sure not to awake Ichigo and picked up all the papers. I walked to the picture that fell on the ground and picked it up. I gasped and the color left my face. It was the picture of me and Ichigo on our wedding day but the side of the glass where my face was was smashed. I could see in the reflection of the picture Rukia's face.

"_I am coming back and when I do...Ichigo is going to be mine." _

I glared at her "No you stay away from him! He's mine I say mine! I won him fair and square Rukia and...and if I have to do it again I will!" I yelled.

She smirked at me and laughed. _"Haha! You think I will fall for that a second time. I didn't want to break Ichigo's heart anymore than I did by telling him that you were the one who killed me." _She said the ending with pain in her eyes. _"How could you do it Orihime...You were the first girl best friend I had ever had. How could you!" _She yelled the ending causing a big rush of wind to come threw the window and tousle the papers all around the room.

"You knew I loved him! You knew that and you...you took him away from me...I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't let you have MY Ichigo!" I yelled as I glared at her crazily.

"_You really still think he is yours. Stop living in a dream world Orihime. He was and still will be always mine. Haven't you had enough signs? The nightmares,he still keeps the necklace I gave him,the __tattoo he got in honor of my life. He's mine Orihime,you will never truly have his heart like I DO!" _Rukia screeched and I dropped the picture to hold my ears.

When the screech faded I picked the picture up and looked into the reflection to see she was gone. I got back into bed and wrapped my arms around a sleeping Ichigo.

"Your mine,Ichigo and if I can't have you...no one can." I whispered evilly into his ear as I snuggled into him and fell asleep.

**Xxx**

**Author's note 1-29-12: Orihime is a Coco maniac! Haha I will probably continue this IF I get enough reviews. Hope you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay!Hello my wonderful readers. First off I want to thank everyone that reviewed,favorite,and alerted this story. In just three days I have 7 count em 7 REVIEWS! I am so happy. Thank you all,you all deserve some internet cookies,they taste great and I put exra microchips in them just for you!And lastly I am on a basketball team and we have had games and practice for two weeks now so it was hard to update, good news is my last game was 2 overtimes and I shot the winning point and we don't have practice for awhile! Whooo! Now I am done with my rant so on to the story!**

**Xxx**

**Ichigo's Pov**

"Ichigo." "Ichigo..." "Ichigo." A gruff male voice called me out of my slumber. I rolled over onto my stomach and groaned. "Orihime...just five more...min..." I didn't finish my sentences as I snored.

"You bastard! Do I sound like Orihime to you!Get the fuck up!" I smirked sleepily into my pillow.

"Shut up Renji. I knew it was you and what are you doing in my house?" I yelled as I sat up lightening fast and threw my pillow at him.

When the pillow connected to an annoyed Renji's face he flew backwards and fell on his back on our cherry wood floor. He took the pillow off and threw it back at me. I caught it as I snickered at him. "You getting a little rusty their Renji? How long has it been since you fought a hollow?" I asked smirking down at his angry face.

I looked at him weirdly and raised my eyebrow at him when his face turned serious and in pain. "Hey what's up?" I asked concerned as I moved to sit next to him. "You know...I always try to sleep in and never wake up on this day like you do. But...there is always something...something that forces my eyes open and to get out of that damn bed." I sat right back down in my spot on the bed and down cast my eyes.

Renji continued to speak. "All of us pretend to be happy and act like we usually do but...we all know that it's an act. I...hate this day...the day when God took back one of his angels."

I downcast my head and nodded grimly. "Yeah..."

We sat in silence not one of us willing to break the mournful silence. "Ichigo-Kun I hope it's alright that I let Renji in, he said you guys have something important to do today and you wouldn't wake up when I called you so I let him up." Orihime said walking in the room in a black skirt that went to her knees and a white shirt tucked in with a black vest putting on some earrings.

I smiled as I turned to face her. "Of course it was okay, it's Renji after all. And don't you think it's a bit cold to be wearing...that." She smiled and lent over the bed and pecked my lips when she pulled away a little she whispered on my lips"

It's hot where I work and I'll wear a jacket before I go out the door." I smirked a little as I pecked her lips once more and she blushed.

"I am surprised that you guys don't have at least 6 kids." Renji commented and I once again threw a pillow at him. Orihime giggled as she stood straight and started to walk to the door.

"Well I got to go to work you two try to stay out of trouble."

I chuckled and said "You know with Renji and me that is never possible." She giggled and shook her head as she grabbed her bag and coat leaving the room waving goodbye.

I looked back over to Renji when I heard the door close and I whispered. "Let's go."

**Xxx**

Renji and I walked down the noisy busy street of Karakura's downtown district. "Hey Renji." I said as I looked over at him.

He finally came out of his funk when we left the house. He looked back over at me "Yeah?"

"Why are you still in Karakura town?"

He turned his attention back onto the busy sidewalk ahead of him. "I don't know really. They say that there has been a very high spiritual pressures reported around here lately. I thought they meant you at first but then when I was with you and I got a report on a hollow and we were going to go kill it something already had."

I looked at him surprised. "Do you...do you think it's an Espada?" Renji nodded.

" It could be a possibility. We still haven't confirmed if in fact Grimmjow Jaggerjack and Ulquiorra Cifer are dead. I have heard from Toshiro that there has been some suspicions in the soul society that after the war with Aizen some of the Espada are believed to still be alive. There has also been some weird reports of Hollows being whole but sucked of all their spiritual pressure and other reports of a Jaguar like Hollow killing other Hollows and shinigami it can get it's hands on."

"That doesn't sound like your normal everyday hollow." I responded.

He nodded once again"Yeah but get this there has also been many reports from highly skilled shinigami that Hollows powers have been growing and the test from the research division shows that the Hollows powers have grown over 65% after the war. Many of the lieutenants who were sent out by their captains to see if this was true reported almost being killed by the Hollows sheer strength."

I looked at him in utter disbelief. "Are...are you serious?"

He nodded his face set in all business no play. "But wait Ichigo that's not all. The lieutenants that were almost killed reported being saved by a white haired beauty. They said they would have died if this so called goddess didn't save them. Before they could ask her name or get a glimpse of her though she disappears. She could also be an enemy of some kind or an Espada we have never encountered." I nodded my head but my eyebrows furrowed together.

"But...what does that have to do with you being here?" I asked.

"All these happenings have been reported in Karakura Town." I stopped in my tracks and looked at Renji. He nodded his head solemnly. "Seems like there might be another war heading our way." Renji was cut off when none other then Rangiku jumped on his back from behind.

"RENJI!" She screamed and Renji smiled widely and was about to greet her but she cut him off once more as she kissed him. Renji turned around in her hold and kissed her back grabbing her waist. They were kissing like the world was going to end any second and getting many stares.

I sighed loudly as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Would you two not do this every time we are in public? Your creating a scene." They just kept going at it until I walked over there and pushed them apart by their heads.

"Hey you bastard!" Renji yelled at me as he threw my hand off his head,went behind Rangiku and hugged her waist from behind.

Rangiku giggled as she said "Now,now Ichigo there is no need to get jealous I'm sure Orihime has more than enough to please those raging hormones of yours."

I opened my mouth to retort but I was cut off by Renji. "Yeah Ichigo, there is no need to get jealous since your not getting any at home." I glared at them as they laughed loudly.

"That's not it! I just thought my godson would want some air. You know he needs to breathe from time to time and Rangiku's belly is getting HUGE!And kissing and squeezing the life out Rangiku makes it seem like no air is getting through,no offense to Rangiku,just thinking about the baby." I smirked as they immediately stopped laughing.

Rangiku started to pout. "Am I really showing already! Renji you said I was still as slim and as sexy as ever! You're such a liar,you know what I hate you!" Rangiku screamed as she kept hitting Renji in the chest complaining about how fat she was getting because of him.

"Thanks a lot Ichigo! She's been getting mood swings lately and every little thing get's a different emotion out of her mostly anger. You just had to talk about the baby bump didn't you!"

I snickered when Rangiku slapped him in the face and shouted "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" I waved my hand innocently.

"That'll teach you to talk about my sex life won't it?" He just glared as he tried to calm Rangiku down. "Sweetie let's take you to go see Toshiro,I know you wanted to see him for awhile now. Oh and on the way we can get you your dango's! I know how you love those!"

I snickered as I watched the scene but I immediately stopped when someone bumped into me. I felt hot coffee spill on my chest. I shouted and cursed."What the hell watch where your going!"

I was surprised when I heard a familiar feminine voice yell back."Well excuse the fuck out of me! I said I was sorry,and it's not my fault that a giant man like you is standing in the middle of the sidewalk with a bunch of people trying to get somewhere! Now if you would move your ass!"

I smiled.'We don't even know each other and the first thing she say's reminds me so much of how me and _**'her' **_met.' I looked down at her to tell her off but when my eyes landed on her I was speechless.

The person glaring up at me was very short barely making it up to my shoulders,she had big amethyst depths for eyes with white flecks in them,her hair was so black it was like an abyss and it was so long that it dragged on the floor 1 foot behind her with that unmistakable bang that was always in the middle of her face,her frame was so small and fragile that it looked like if I touched her she would break,she wore tight navy blue jeans, white stiletto's that did not help with her height and a loose lacy light blue ruffled tank top that made me wonder if she was prone to freezing weather.

I could not even breathe. "R-R-Rukia...RUKIA!" I screamed as I looked at her.

She looked at me surprised for a second"How do you know my name?" I grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Rukia! It's me Ichigo! Your not dead your alive! And now...now we can be together Rukia!" I screamed happily as tears of joy and sorrow came to my eyes. I didn't notice the frightened look on her face as I leaned down and kissed her. It was as if time stopped. All the noise,the movement of people on the street even light itself stopped as our lips met. I could feel her hesitate but after a few shocked moments she kissed me back. When I took my lips from hers and laid my forehead on hers we came back to the world around us. I smiled sweetly at Rukia as I combed my hand through her long hair.

I was thrown into a state of shock when she kneed my right where it counts.

I fell to my knees on the ground holding my tender member_(AN/:Haha tender member ;)__ )_ with the most care as I grunted from the pain. "Ichigo!" I heard Renji and Rangiku yell in the background.

I ignored them as I looked back at Rukia with hurt and confusion. "Rukia?" I asked. She looked at me with tears and anger. "W-What gives you the...right to touch me!" She shouted at me as she punched me in the face.

I spit up blood just as Renji and Rangiku made it to my side. Rangiku knelt next to me as Renji stood in front of me. "Are you alright?" Rangiku asked as she touched my swollen cheek. I flinched away from her hand and she nodded as she stood up next to a frozen Renji.

'Renji what's wrong?" Rangiku asked as she grabbed his arm.

He didn't answer so she looked to where he was looking and gasped. "R-Rukia?"

**Xxx**

**Rukia's Pov**

I looked at them all confused with tears and anger. "How do you all know my name?" I screamed at them. They all just stared at me with disbelief. I shook my head. "Just forget it I don't want to know how a bunch of lunatics and their rapist friend know me." 'What just happened? I just kissed a man who I don't even know...but...it felt...right.' I thought angrily at myself. I turned to storm away rubbing hard on my lips with the back of my hand,but then I felt the presence of a hollow.

I cursed under my breath. "What great fucking timing you have." 'I have to get them out of here.' I turned back around to face them and said "Look if you leave now I won't press sexual harassment charges on your friend here you just got to leave."

The woman with orange long wavy hair replied "No you need to get out of here right now."

I glared at her angrily and before I could argue with her I was picked up and thrown over the shoulder of none other than the orange haired rapist reappearing in front of a bakery instead of the movie theater we were just in front of just as a hollow that looked like a scorpion appeared creating a medium sized crater just where I was just standing. The people on the sidewalk went into an uproar running and screaming from something they could not see. "Renji get Rangiku and Rukia and go to my house, I'll handle this." The orange haired giant yelled at the man with long red hair and unusual tattoos on his head who nodded in response.

"Put me down right now!I am not going anywhere with him!I need to keep everyone safe!" I screamed at him as I struggled to get free from his grip.

He looked down at me and said "Shut up this time I will protect you!" I looked at him like he was crazy and noticed he was in a shinigami kimono holding a huge sword.

"What...the..." I said as he set me down behind him and took a battle stance as the scorpion looked over at us and shot blue venom our way.

He blocked it with his sword. When the venom hit the ground it started to melt. "Shit!" I cursed as I looked for something anything that could stop the acid from killing anyone. When my eyes landed on a fire hydrant I thanked God and prayed this would work.

I aimed my hand the fire hydrant as I chanted "I command thee! Mask of meat, all creation, flutter, those that bear the name of man! Truth and temperance, merely stand a claw against the wall of the faultless dream! Hado 33 Sokatsui!" a blue ball shot from my hand at top speed and when it hit the fire hydrant it exploded in a rush of water.

The water not only washed away the acid it distracted the scorpion hollow which relented on it's continuous spray of acid on the orange haired giant. I yelled "Kill it now!"

He was one step ahead of me as he appeared in front of the hollow swung his sword shouting "Gestuga Tensho!"

A blue slash of high pressured reiatsu hit the hollow in its face and I sighed in relief as it turned to spiritual particles with a scream. The orange haired giant walked up to me and before he could say anything I cut him off. "You have some explaining to do."

He looked down at me sadly with pain filled eyes and replied "As do you."

**Xxx**

I sat in the living room of the orange haired giant now known as Ichigo Kurosaki on the floor listening in disbelief with a towel wrapped around my soaked body."C-Could you say that...one more time please."

The red head now known as Renji Aburai sighed and repeated once again slowly. "You are the reincarnation of Kuchuki Rukia. Sister of Kuchuki Hisana and Kuchuki Byakuya. You have a sword by the name of Sode No Shirayuki,you were in division 13, you died on December fourth this exact day eight years ago. "

"So...you mean to tell me that I am the Kuchuki Rukia you all know...from eight years ago?"

The girl with long wavy orange hair now known as Rangiku Mastumoto nodded her head. "Yes, I just talked to my captain and he will be over in just a minute to confirm all this and take you to the soul society so the research division can see if you are indeed Rukia Kuchuki's reincarnation.

"All I could do was stare at her like she was crazy. I wrapped the towel that was around my body tighter and stood up backing slowly away from the three maniacs in front of me. "Now this all makes sense."

Ichigo looked at me surprised and asked "Really?"

I nodded at him still backing away slowly "Yes...it makes perfect sense that all of you are crazy! My name is **Shiba** Rukia! Not this Kuchuki Rukia you think I am. I have already called someone to come and get me, I am not and I repeat NOT going with any of you three maniacs anywhere! You all should be put in a mental institute!"

Ichigo stood "Rukia! Would you please wait!" He yelled after me as I ran to the door. Just as I touched the knob to open the door someone already had.

I took in a surprised breath as a beautiful business woman with orange hair and blue clips pinning the sides yelled "I'm Home!"

I smiled in relief when her eyes landed on me. 'Thank God finally someone sane!' "Thank God can you please help me" I was caught off guard and surprised when she punched me right in my jaw,hard.

**Orihime's Pov**

"Orihime!" Ichigo screamed when I punched Rukia in her jaw knocking her to the ground. I ignored him,all I could see was red as I jumped on top of Rukia straddling her small body easily throwing even more punches to her face. Ichigo and Renji ran over and tried to pull me off of a weakly defending Rukia as I struggled to keep hitting her.

"Get out of my house! Get out of my house! You are not going to take him away from me! You are not going to take him away from me this time!" I screamed as I was lifted up by Ichigo and Renji still struggling. My vision blackened for a minute when Rukia landed a solid kick to my nose and Ichigo and Renji were finally able to rip me off of her. I lifted my hand to my broken nose a my vision returned to normal to feel blood rushing out of it,I glared in anger at Rukia.

I watched angrily as Rangiku rushed over to Rukia's side looking her over and helping her up slowly instead of checking up on ME. I screamed as I tried to go back after the bitch who was trying to ruin my life that's when I felt Renji grab me and hold me tightly against him. I screamed in rage and frustration as I watched Ichigo rush over to Rukia seeing if she was alright instead of checking up on his WIFE. When Ichigo grabbed Rukia's panicked beaten face in his all I could see was blood. I elbowed Renji in his toned stomach and when he loosened his grip on me I turned around to get the metal bat that was in out big bucket of sports gear.

As I grabbed the bat I heard Renji say "Orihime you need to calm down this is Rukia,your friend" Before he could continue and grab me again I turned around and slammed the bat on his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. I looked back at Rukia and started to walk over to her holding the bat tightly.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed as I swung at Rukia. I growled angrily as Ichigo pushed Rukia and Rangiku out of the way and he to dodged the hit,causing me to instead hit a vase,end table and the wall breaking two of the objects and putting a deep hole in the last.

As I readied myself for another swing I heard Rangiku's hysterical voice scream"Orihime! Please calm down and put down the bat!"

My eyes darted over to her to see her next to Rukia's side them holding each other tears flowing. I pointed my bat at them and yelled tears falling like a river out of my own eyes "I can't do that Rangiku-chan! Your my friend why can't you see she is trying to take you all away from me?" Rangiku shook her head and held Rukia tighter to her.

I growled again as Ichigo stepped in front of Rukia and Rangiku and I spoke in a calm leveled voice."Orihime. Calm down. Tell me what's wrong,please listen to me." He said looking into my teary eyes.

"I can't let her take any of you. Especially you Ichigo. I can't let her take you. I...I just can't let her take you away from me...not again...not again!Never again!"

Ichigo looked at me confused and a little bit scared"Orihime no ones going to take me away from you. Just please put down the bat." His pleas fell on deaf ears as I shook my head and charged at him knocking him out of the way as I continued to charge at Rukia .

Everything seemed to slow down as I came in reach of her.**"He's mine! No one can have him but me!"I** stated as she swung the metal baseball bat Rukia pushed Rangiku away from her and her wide,frightened eyes looked passed me to see Ichigo. I smiled in satisfaction as the baseball came closer and closer to her frightened form. I reveled in her scream and the crack and crunch of her bone as the metal baseball connected to her flesh. I laughed as her filthy blood splattered on my clothes and dirtied them. I lifted the now bloodied bat and hit her again,and again,and again,and again. I just couldn't stop myself,her screams of agony was like sweet music to my ears and the feeling of me turning her body into mush was like ecstasy and I just couldn't get enough of it until her screams stopped.

_**Xxx**_

_**Awww I did a cliffy! Sorry guys for taking so long but happy Valentines day! Hope you and your Valentine had a good one! I did at first and I even thought the guy I wanted to be my Valentine was going to ask me out today but sadly no. He flirts with me so much but then doesn't ask me out it hurts so much. Awww one of these days.**_


End file.
